User blog:Angelo Gabrini/Sword Oratoria Volume 9
Sword Oratoria Volume 9 will be released on June 15, 2017. All spoilers should be posted here. Feel free to discuss the volume in the comments below DanMachi has now reached over 8,000,000 copies! Note: Don't read anything below the summary if you don't like spoilers Summary The Rakia Army has dispatched their troops. A short while after Bete's actions helped end the Amazoness hunting incident, the Loki Familia mobilizes to intercept the invaders from outside the city. As the overly strong adventurers effortlessly destroy the enemy ranks, the girl's unexpected question knocks on the doors of Riveria's memories. "Won't you tell us a story about Ais-san's past?" This is a secret story of the girl that was famed as the "doll princess" at the time. Ais Wallenstein. Arriving at the labyrinth city nine years earlier, the girl quickly grew through her talent and tenacity. She was a girl feared by many adventurers - on the other hand, there was a harsh battle between her and the adults that tried to educate her! "Where are you, Ais? Come out!" "I don't want to study, I hate studying!" Sometimes she was scolded, sometimes she was admonished, and sometimes she was smiled at. The lonely girl who sought power learned the bond of family. Illustrations Sword Oratoria Volume 9 2.png Sword Oratoria Volume 9 3.png Sword Oratoria Volume 9 4.png Spoilers *End of volume status is for the Level 1 Ais, though it's unknown if it's her final status *Riveria began growing out her hair after becoming Ais' mentor *Ais' first sword was also one made by the Goibniu Familia, Sword Air (I'm not sure if sword is part of the name and I assume it's supposed to be translated as air) *Ais apparently has a skill that boosts her combat ability but details are unknown. *Ais has difficulty growing but is told by a "gentle looking God" (presumed to be Hermes) about great achievements, causing her to go to the dungeon by herself to try to level up. Seeing this, Evilus makes contact with her to try to recruit her, and Thanatos meets her. She refuses his offer, prompting Thanatos to unleash his divinity, which, like the time with Hestia, angers the dungeon which creates a Black Wyvern to attack them *To make things worse, Evilus attacks a magic stone factory at the same time, forcing everyone other than Riveria to deal with it. Ais is pressured by the dragon but activates Ariel and manages to defeat it. It's apparently stated that Ariel is her mother's wind. She then makes up with Riveria that came to get her *Mia Grand had already retired by time Ais came to Orario and it was a short while after she started the Hostess of Fertility *The key Lena was searching for in volume 8 turns out to be in the possession of Tammuz who in turn gave it to his new Goddess Freya. Freya knows about Knossos and Evilus but refuses to give the key to Loki out of her Goddess' intuition SS Starting this volume GA now gives the titles of each SS 1 After Their Return: Covers what happened after Ais returned home from Edas Village. Lefiya asks her if Bell did anything weird to her and she tells her while blushing that she might've done something weird to him. She doesn't explain it properly so she confuses the Familia members. Bete froze upon hearing it but Riveria knew that Ais was a natural airhead 2 Makings of a Parent 3 The Afterwards of the Girl and the Wolf: Covers the period of time before Lena guides Bete and the others to the former Ishtar Familia territory (which they couldn't finish last volume because of Evilus). Lena thanks Bete for the flowers he put on her fake grave 4 Recollections of a Blacksmith: Covers the change in Tsubaki's impression of Ais. Ais requests her to make a gold hair accessory for Riveria as a present and she accepts Category:Blog posts Category:Volume Blogs